


On the Horizon

by citrussunscreen



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ninomiya Kazunari, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Sakurai Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: Perhaps this upcoming indefinite hiatus was a silver lining for their family. Nino and Sho decide that they want to have a child together, busy schedule or not. Nino/Sho
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	On the Horizon

There are many words, phrases and scenarios Nino has at the back of his head to describe the year 2020. One he initially hadn’t thought would make such a big impact on the year would be _political discord_. First, he witnessed Sho mull over the next Japanese Prime Minister. And now, he’s watching Sho increasingly pay more and more attention to the US Presidential election. Granted, Sho has told Nino that _everyone_ is watching because so many countries have economical ties to the US. Nino knows that. But he doesn’t think it’s healthy, the amount of attention Sho pays to the election initially, some 12 months ago, and now, when the election falls on Arashi’s single debut day (ignoring the time difference), Sho is paying even more attention to it.

He understands that it’s part of Sho’s occupation. It’s a part of who Sho is. But does he really need to read the major English newspaper to get a grasp of how different countries in the world views the upcoming US election.

“Of course I do”, Sho replies without even looking at Nino.

Nino shrugs and turns his attention back onto his Nintendo Switch.

Practicing for ARAFES or any other dome concert at this time of year was also unplanned, or at least, they’d already be half way through their tour by now, after all, there’s less than 2 months before Arashi’s hiatus. COVID-19 has interrupted so many of their plans. But it won’t interrupt their hiatus which has been planned for _years_. And it also won’t interrupt Sho’s pregnancy which has also been planned for _years_.

So their shared heat and rut period is still set for early, _early_ November. They still plan to conceive a child before Arashi’s 21st single debut anniversary.

Nino voices out his concerns, Sho isn’t _young_ anymore, he will go on a tough training plan, physically and vocally for their concert, his diet will be very strict, and even stricter once he’s pregnant.

“What are you going to do with the champagne?” Nino asks with a sigh, “Everyone will want to toast with us as Arashi wraps up this chapter”.

Sho hums contemplatively, “It’s as we discussed earlier during planning, Nino will drink on my behalf, I’ll have water”.

There is that… it’s very obvious when partners do that for each other, but, well, what is there to hide?

So much.

Nino’s Sho-chan does not need unnecessary stress.

“Plus”, Sho looks up from the article he was reading on his phone, “Nino you’ve worked so hard with quitting smoking, this is the best chance to make sure it stays that way”.

Nino gently rubs a finger across his nicotine patch and smiles in agreement. Sho’s almost always right. The thousands of times Sho has voiced out his dislike for smoking and Nino has never really once stopped properly. But now that they are going to have a child together, there is no way Nino isn’t going to quit smoking. When was the last time he even had a cigarette? Filming? Last year?

Sho grabs Nino’s hand and places it over his stomach, “Nino, thank you”.

Smiling gently, Nino nods once before he scoots closer and places both hands on Sho’s stomach, “Thank you, Sho-chan”.

Both Nino and Sho know how much their parents wants a grandchild from them. Nino’s mother is the one who’s most keen, openly. There are odd times in which Nino thinks that his older sister is there, so he need not worry. Those times are the times in which his mother is very convincing. But he knows, and Sho knows that she really wants _more_ grandchildren. Sho enjoys the attention, as awkward and embarrassed as he is during conversation. He may not enjoy it as much when his own parents ask him to _settle down_. His temper bests him and even though he _wants_ children too, he ends the conversation with a frown and tosses and turns all night in bed. Nino watches knowingly and lets Sho brood.

They have a plan together after all. There’s no need to be worried or feel pressured.

“At least your younger brother isn’t married yet”, Nino tries to lighten up the mood.

Sho rolls his eyes, “Uh-huh”. He knows he’s _a bit older_ than average to be bearing pups. But it’s not like it’s impossible. Some things will be more difficult, but he has the best teacher in front of him. His mother was close to his current age when she had her youngest son. And he grew up perfectly fine.

Nino doesn’t hesitate to question Sho by quirking an eyebrow, “You were barely home as he grew up”.

Sho scoffs, “Still saw him most days, after school, after work, we’re family after all”.

“Remember that one time he walked in onto us?” Nino reminisces.

“Which of the _one times_ are you talking about?” Sho’s cheeks are dusted pink, but he’s smiling.

“The first time?” Nino muses, “The time when he wanted help with homework?” Nino taps his chin lightly, “The time when your sister also came tumbling in after too?” Nino hums, “Or that time when you explained that this is how _babies are made_?”

“I’m the one asking you”, Sho looks at Nino expressionlessly as he presses his thigh against Nino’s own and still holds Nino’s hand against his stomach.

Nino laughs lightly. Sho joins shortly after. His younger brother would’ve found out one way or another. His timing was just not the best a lot of the times.

When Nino and Sho confirm that Sho is pregnant, they spend that night in high spirits. Nino becomes even more fussy with what Sho can and cannot do now that Sho’s pregnancy has been confirmed. Not that he wasn’t already right after their planned shared rut and heat.

Sho is elated as he sticks close to Nino, enjoying the other’s pleased scent. He’s ecstatic as they scent each other and he’s the one who pulls Nino into the bedroom. Sho pulls Nino to bed, pulls Nino on top and pulls Nino’s shirt off. Nino laughs all the way through and he’s more than co-operative.

“Remember no visible marks”, Sho reminds Nino even though he knows by now he doesn’t really have to.

Nino doesn’t give a clear response to the reminder; his fingers quickly find the back of Sho’s neck and traces over their bonding mark. Sho smiles sweetly at the gesture.

“Except that one”, Sho states obviously.

Lifting Sho’s shirt up, Nino smirks before he dips down to press his lips along Sho’s chiselled chest, his hand caressing Sho’s well defined abs and he wants to coo at their developing baby. So he does coo. Sho’s breathing quickens and he squirms a little bit under Nino’s ministrations.

“Does it tickle?” Nino asks.

“No”, Sho answers immediately, “feels good”. Sho runs his hands along Nino’s back as Nino continues to kiss along his stomach. He really is amazed at how _flabby_ Nino is when it isn’t concert season and as soon as concert season approaches, his body quickly adapts and he’s _fit_ again. As though they were 18 years of age again.

Either way, Sho still likes Nino. Has always liked Nino. Even if after 2020, Nino has a flabby stomach for the rest of their lives together, it won’t make Sho like Nino any less.

Nino peeks over Sho’s shoulder to see what he’s reading up now. Sho doesn’t bother hiding his phone from Nino, and instead talks so that Nino doesn’t have to squint.

“There’s an increase in discussion on the legal obligations and its enforcement of the NHK fee”, Sho tells Nino.

Humming inquisitively, Nino instead looks at Sho instead of at Sho’s phone, “I wonder if they’ll ever come to a decisive conclusion”.

Sho smiles, “There will be a lot of debate surrounding it, also things such as the weight of the fee to reconsider”.

Nino huffs. Just another addition, he’s sure their accountant will deal with it properly, as they always have.

October 24th is wet. The rain pours and washes through Sho as though he had suddenly decided he’d shower with his clothes on. Nino sends him fevered glances backstage. His hands are clammy and wet against Sho’s cheeks. He can’t tell if it’s his tears or the rain.

Sho had to convince Nino (and himself) that they _had_ to do this. Rain or not. Typhoon or not. Of course he’s worried about their baby. But he’s a man who does their job properly. And _this_ can no longer be postponed.

But a life… is _a life_.

“I promise I won’t over-exert myself”, Sho is determined, he knows his body best after all. It’s the only consolation he can offer himself and his mate. Nino holds him tight in understanding. His tears are warm.

This is it. They’re going to greet their fans online. A concert postponed since March.

November 3rd is already here before they know it. Nino grips Sho’s hand tightly in the morning whilst in bed as he smiles from ear to ear. Sho isn’t bashful as he returns the smile under Nino’s intense gaze. They’re going to watch their live together, it’s not like they haven’t already, many times, with Arashi, with just each other.

But first, they have to prepare for the Arashi party.

Nino laughs as Sho covers his face in embarrassment when they re-watch him learn how to cook rice with the Hitachi rice cooker on his 5G smart phone.

Originally, Sho had grounds to believe that the time in which Arashi will gather as a team again after 2020 is all up to their leader, Ohno. But now as he examines the black and white scan of the child growing within him, he thinks that the decision doesn’t just lie within one person. It’s with them all, and that is why they’re a team.

A part of him wants to believe that even if Arashi did not plan a hiatus, he would’ve still chosen to have a child with Nino.

Perhaps, when that time comes, it’ll be Sho who’s the one who may choose to continue the hiatus. He can’t say for sure now, but there are things in which he knows are already changing with Arashi’s hiatus on the horizon.


End file.
